


Friday, 9:38

by LHismutual



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, AU, Fiction, Fluf, Food, Halloweek, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, Husbands, Love, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, October, One Shot, Sex, Short, Smut, Spooky, Time Loop, Time warp, Uncanny, gimme some ghostie, larry - Freeform, they kinda share that really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:56:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LHismutual/pseuds/LHismutual
Summary: After proposing to Harry on a perfect Friday night, the couple falls asleep, longing for many happy days to come. Except that when Louis wakes up, it's Friday again and Harry cannot seem to survive the day.ORthe one where Louis is stuck in a time warp, forced to experience the same Friday over and over again, Harry's death on repeat.





	Friday, 9:38

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> Thought about this one when I was watching Supernatural. I got inspired by one of the episodes called Mystery Spot when Sam is stuck in a time warp and has to experience his brother's death on repeat. 
> 
> Hope you'll like it! Happy Halloween :)
> 
> D, xx

 

‘It’s been a good Friday.’ I told him my heart full of love. He smiled at me, crinkles by his eyes. He nodded before rubbing his eyes, he looked small and delicate.

‘It’s been a good Friday.’ He repeated, his voice was raspy and eyes gleaming. ‘I cannot believe you proposed.’ He came closer and sighed deeply. I put my arm around him and caressed his skin, nice and slow.

‘I cannot believe you said yes.’

‘Sleep tight, Lou.’ Harry told me before caressing my cheek. It had been years now, the catchphrase had never changed and I liked it that way. Every night I got to fall asleep with him in my arms and it made me the luckiest man on earth. I looked at him, the moonlight was making him ethereal.

‘I love you. See you tomorrow Sun.’ I told him before kissing his forehead, he placed his head on my chest and caressed my belly just like he knew I liked it. I waited until I felt his heavy breath on my bare skin and knew he had fallen asleep. I would always make sure he was sleeping before letting the night engulf me. 

 

I woke up first, looked at him smiling in his sleep for a while before turning around to check the clock. I couldn’t believe my eyes, the clock indicated Friday, 9:38. It couldn’t be Friday again. I shook my eyes and rubbed my eyes to make sure I had seen wrong. Except that, when I looked again, the date hadn’t changed. I sat up and delicately got out of bed, Harry grumbled. He somehow always knew when I was leaving the sheets, even fast asleep. I rubbed my eyes and grabbed my phone, again, Friday 9:38.

I felt a pang in my chest and had to suppress a gag. How in hell was it still Friday? I crossed the bedroom and climbed down the stairs, the living room smelt like cinnamon candles and curry. I smiled slowly remembering the dinner, me, getting on my knee to propose. I touched my lower lip still swollen from Harry’s bites. My muscles felt sore from the rough sex we had had on the dining table. I switched on the TV and put the news, Friday 9:41. I felt the need to sit for my head was spinning and I was dizzy.

Somehow, it was Friday again. I felt shivers down my spine and sweat on my neck. I breathed in and out trying to remember what Harry had told me the last few years. ‘Breathe Lou. Just breathe and make the list.’ I could hear him distinctly; I closed my eyes and focused.

‘Emperor, Adelie, Chinstrap, Macaroni, Rockhopper.’ I repeated while caressing my left palm with my right thumb. ‘Emperor, Adelie, Chinstrap, Macaroni, Rockhopper.’ That list was supposed to calm me down but it was way harder without Harry listing the penguins of Antarctica with me. I stood up with difficulty and reached the fridge.

‘Fuck. I’m going crazy.’ I whispered while grabbing some eggs, onion cream and thyme. I was going nuts but the love of my life still needed to eat. I prepared his favorite breakfast meal and pressed some lemons and oranges. I tried to remember the previous day while cooking. Had it been Thursday ? Was I hallucinating ?

I put everything on a tray and climbed the stairs. When I came back into the bedroom Harry was still sleeping. Yet, I could tell that waking him up wouldn’t bother him. He was way more agitated now, his cheeks red and lips swollen. His hair was, as usual, messy and all over his face.

‘Hey.’ I placed the tray on the bed, far from Harry -just in case- and kissed his neck. I felt his lazy smile on my cheek and kissed him again.

‘You need to wake up big boy.’ Harry grumbled slightly but opened his arms for me to hug him. He was burning hot but soft and sweet.

‘What time is it?’

‘Not even half past ten.’ He opened his eyes and grinned at me. I attempted to kiss him on the mouth but I froze. He wasn’t wearing his engagement ring. I tried to look casual even though my mind was racing. if it was Friday again did it mean I hadn’t proposed? So, Harry wasn’t my fiancé yet and I, was left with blurred memories.

 

‘What?’

‘Nothing love. Eat. I’m coming back.’ I stood up and quickly walked away, I climbed down the stairs two by two and went directly for the coffee pot. The box was there and inside, the ring.

‘Shit.’ I muttered trying my best not to panic again. _Emperor, Adelie, Chinstrap, Macaroni, Rockhopper._

If I had to propose twice, it only meant I had to live the most stressful day of my life all over again. I placed the box in the pot again and joined Harry.

‘What are we going to do today? No school remember?’ Harry said his mouth half full.

‘ They are lucky to have such a great music teacher.’ I said before lying next to him.

‘They are wonderful but I have to admit I needed to spend some time with you.’ He said to me before kissing my collarbone. He smelt like eggs and onion but I couldn’t care less. His mouth was still painfully too far away from mine. I climbed on him and pressed my leg against his crotch.

‘I want your mouth around my cock.’ He whispered against my mouth. He had pronounced the exact same words the day before. I frowned and closed my eyes trying to understand something too uncanny to be processed.

 _Emperor, Adelie, Chinstrap, Macaroni, Rockhopper._ I rehearsed silently.

‘You okay Lou?’ I nodded trying to forget about the fact that today was Friday again. Maybe I had had a nightmare. Or, maybe it was just in my head and yesterday had been Thursday after all.

I grabbed him by his jaw and pressed my lips against his sloppy mouth. He smiled which only served to make my boner harder. I went down on him, kisses after kisses, delicately tasting the salt on his skin. I stopped just above the rim of his pubic hair and licked. He moaned and put his slender fingers into my hair.

‘Please.’ He begged when I placed my hand on his bulge over his underwear. His neediness was honey to my ears.  I took off his briefs and kissed the line between his cock and thigh, he hummed. I knew he was trying his best not to get lost on my lips but I also knew he would lose. I circled his cock with my palm and touch the tip of his head softly. I started to jerk him off carefully until he was hard.

‘Please.’ He repeated. ‘Want your mouth.’ He breathed hastily. I put him into my mouth and loosened my jaw so he could slide in and out as pleased. He gave a few thrusts before I stopped and stared at him.

‘ _I’_ m fucking you Styles.’ I had to add before he would fuck my mouth until my voice would be wrecked.

We tasted each other until our body were too sore to do anything but lay in bed.

‘We need to see Lima.’ He made me start. I looked at him trying to focus on the moment. ‘What were you thinking of?’

‘Nothing.’ I lied, I hated it but I couldn’t possibly tell him that something deep inside didn’t add up and I was convinced to experience the same day twice. Yesterday had been Friday 28. Harry would always have the fourth Friday off. I grabbed my phone to double check the calendar. I was right.

‘Lou?’ I looked up and tried my best to look normal.

‘I could really use some bagels. Cheese, veggies, humus and peas. With a carrot cake.’ I froze again. We had eaten the same kind of bagels yesterday. Something twitched inside my guts, I needed to calm down.

‘Course babe. Anything you want.’

We took the car and Harry decided to listen to Fleetwood Mac. He started to sing while swinging slightly. We passed the morning traffic and reached the city outskirts where Liam lived.

‘I love you.’ He said out of the blue. I looked at him and smiled. My eyes went off the road just for a split second.

‘Louis!’ he shrieked before glancing at me. I felt a wave of warmth running through my veins and my heart stopped.  I looked back at the road and tried to turn the wheel before a truck hit us, forward-facing.

Everything went black until I got to breathe again, I inhaled deeply and tried to fathom my surroundings, I was in shock. I looked around and realized that I was in my bed again, Harry sleeping next to me. I covered my mouth not to wake him up and tried to sit up, my right hand was shaking furiously. I looked at the clock, Friday 9:38. I took my face between my hands and rubbed my cheeks. This couldn’t be happening again. I swept my tears silently and went straight to the bathroom.

No sooner had the water fallen on my naked body than I started to cry again. I placed my hands against the tiles and lowered my head. I was crazy, there was no other explanation. I tried to focus only to end up angry and hit the wall.

‘You okay love?’ I heard Harry’s voice from afar. He placed a hand on the door frame and looked at me with concern.

‘Come.’ I begged, I was tired and confused I needed to feel something real.  He took off his briefs and hugged me from behind. Of course, he wasn’t wearing his engagement ring.

‘You’re so tensed. Didn’t sleep well?’ I shook my hand and placed my mouth on his arm. I rested there for a bit, Harry didn’t say anything else for the rest of the shower. He kept kissing my hair and stiff of the neck.

I remained silent for the rest of the morning. I watched Harry bustling around in the kitchen and couldn’t resign myself to be doomed to experience my fiancé’s death again.

 

‘I made a zucchini gratin and Caesar Salad for tonight.’ He told me proudly before crossing the living room to kiss me. ‘I don’t have the courage to cook something for noon though.’

I nodded, deep down already knowing what he was about to say.

‘ I could really use some bagels. Cheese, veggies, humus and peas. With a carrot cake.’ He said taking off his apron.  I swallowed with difficulty and tried to smile. He kissed me again, longer this time.

‘I’m sorry, I’m a bit blue today.’ He pressed his hand to my cheek and rubbed gently.

‘I know. Let’s have a good Friday.’

 

To my greatest relief we didn’t die on the road to the restaurant. Harry sat in front of me and winked at me when the waitress arrived.

I tried my best to enjoy the bagel but was too afraid to lose Harry and couldn’t keep my eyes off him.

‘We need to see Lima.’ He told me just before paying the bill. Something twitched inside my chest. I didn’t want to take the car but his house was too far away within walking distance.

‘Can you drive?’

We reached the car and he opened the passenger door for me.

‘Mister Tomlinson.’ _Mister Styles Tomlinson_ resounded in my head. I looked at him, he was so beautiful it took my breath away. ‘If you may.’ He followed, his tone posh and serious. I laughed and entered the car, I lost his sight when he walked around the car.

I looked into the side mirror and saw him fall. I opened the door in a hurry and knelt next to him. He was panting, touching his heart.

‘I can’t breathe.’ He gasped with difficulty. People were starting to stop to inspect the scene.

‘Someone call an ambulance!’ I shouted a couple of times.

‘It’s okay Hazza, you’re gonna be just fine.’ I told him while I grabbed his left hand. ‘Look at me, it’s gonna be fine. I’m here.’ I looked around in the hope to see flashing lights but nothing happened. I looked back at Harry and saw that he had his eyes closed.

Before I got to react everything went black and I woke up again.

Friday, 9:38.  I wanted to shout so badly that my chest literally hurt. I looked at Harry and started to cry silently. I was so confused I could barely think. What was going on here? Was I going to spend the rest of my life stuck on this particular Friday? I climbed down the stairs and opened the fridge to grab the first bottle of alcohol I could find. I needed a drink. I poured some straight vodka into a mug and swallowed. Nothing made sense.

I checked the teapot and saw the engagement ring. Of fucking course. I poured myself another glass and rubbed my face. Harry would wake up and smell my breath. He would obviously try to understand the situation. I couldn’t afford Harry freaking out too. I needed him to be his usual grounded self. I would cook for him and be casual, I wasn’t sure who I was trying to convince here.

‘You know. I could kill for some bagels right now.’ We were peacefully cuddling on the couch when it hit me again. I silently sworn and forced a smile before he got to continue. ‘Cheese, veggies, humus and peas. With a carrot cake.’

‘Obviously.’ I heard myself say. Harry drove the car and to my greatest pleasure, nothing deadly happened. We were on the road to see Liam when someone called Harry.

‘What ? Are you sure?’ I was focused on the road but tried my best to understand the conversation. ‘Our house is burning?’ Harry gasped before grabbing my forearm.

I immediately turned right and thought about the quickest way to go home. The firemen were already there when we arrived, securing the scene. Harry got out of the car quickly and put a hand on his mouth, he was trying his best not to cry.

‘Lou. Everything inside. It’s your mother’s house. Our life is burning.’ He said almost to himself as to fathom the situation. I couldn’t say anything, I had grown there, had the happiest childhood in that house. Now that my mum had died it was my turn to contribute to make this place the safest and happiest place on earth for my family. Now it was burning.

‘Jay.’ He said to me his eyes wild open. ‘We can’t lose her portrait.’ He said before running towards the house. I tried to grab his arm but he had always been faster. One of the firemen looked at him and shouted something about not going in there but he didn’t listen. I did what felt logical and followed him. He was already in the bedroom when I reached the stairs. The smoke was so thick I couldn’t breathe. I couldn’t possibly leave him there and so I gathered my strength and crawled to reach the bedroom. Harry was there, lying on the floor, dead.

 

 

 

I woke up again, my skin was still burning hot and somehow the smell of smoke was still impregnated on it.  I turned over and hugged Harry, I couldn’t believe what had happened. Harry was ready to die to save a picture of my mum because he knew out off everything not remembering her smile would be the worst. He mumbled something I didn’t catch and kissed my temple. I didn’t check for the clock, my inner guts knew it was still Friday.

‘I need to talk to you.’ I heard myself say against his burning skin. The thought of going through this day for ever without Harry’s support was now unbearable.

‘So, I die.’ Harry said pouring orange juice in my cup. He was sitting in front of me, no shirt on and his hair messy. He was dazzling and I immediately regretted my decision to tell him. It dawned upon me that maybe, by telling him, I had mess with my fate again. Maybe tomorrow would be Saturday but I would have to wake up without the love of my life.

‘Every single time.’ I swallowed my juice with great difficulty. This situation was nonsensical.

‘So, if I don’t. It’s Saturday.’

‘How could I know? I’m just so tired of seeing you die. It _wrecks_ me.’ He stood up and hugged me from behind, his arms and hands would always be my home.

‘What do we do today?’ his breath caressed my ear and made me shiver. He started kissing my cheek and neck, his arms still strongly pressed against my back.

‘We eat bagels. We see Lima and that’s all. We never get to do anything else before you die.’ I sighed heavily, my chest literally hurts from the weight of circumstances.

‘Let’s not eat bagels then.’ He hummed slightly before kissing the corner of my mouth.

‘Do you actually believe me?’ I turned my head left and peered at him. I needed to see his eyes, they never lied. I looked at him and realized that, indeed, he believed me.

‘I’ve never seen you in such state. I can’t picture myself in your position. It’d kill me. So, let’s skip those bagels love. We can cook something, Lima can come around. ’

Something on the TV dragged my attention and I went lost for a few seconds.

‘Louis.’ Harry’s voice was deeper than usual. I turned my back straight back to check if everything was alright. My heart stopped, he was looking at the engagement ring. He tried to ask me something but not without stuttering.

‘I’m supposed to propose today.’ He walked around the table, took my hand and made me stand up. He kissed me furiously, sliding his tongue with mine. He lifted me, I sat on the table opening my thighs wilder. I looked at him, his briefs had slid down just over his bulging cock.

‘Harry Styles, I’m the luckiest man on earth walking by your side, will you marry me?’ I had a speech prepared, a speech I had already delivered on the first Friday. I skipped that part, dying to hear Harry’s answer.

Except that he didn’t utter a single word. He stepped closer, took off my underwear and laid me down on the table, discarding our breakfast. I felt orange juice trickling down my neck and burst out of laughing. Harry, whose mouth was already at work, looked up and made a funny face.

‘I thought it was your hand but apparently I grabbed my pancakes.’ He said showing me his slender fingers covered with dough. We laughed some more until I was lost on the warmth of his throat again.

 

‘Time to actually eat’ I heard him say after I slid out of him. I knelt to drag his briefs back up to his waist. I kissed his back, it was so lean and muscular, he was all mine, it made me feel like a king.

We started to eat, casually chatting and laughing. Harry had his tongue out, it would always make me smile. He took a bit and winked at me so of course I bit my lip not to blush. I looked down at my plate to prick the piece of cheesecake with my fork when I heard him cough. I looked up, he was frowning at me still coughing behind his fist. Before I could even stand up and help him everything went black again.

It had been the longest Friday since the beginning of the loop. Yet, Harry had still died and now I was starting to think that maybe I was stuck for good. Telling him about the loop didn’t change anything. Staying home didn’t change anything, changing plans wouldn’t bring us to Saturday. To my greatest dread, I realized that a part of me was now accustomed to Harry’s death. When Harry got electrocuted on the fifth Friday, I decided to stop counting. It didn’t feel real anymore, it was like watching a corny horror movie, when the plot is so lambda that you know exactly what is going to happen.

Among the numerous causes of death: Harry being hit by a car, eaten alive by a dog, struck by lightning,  crushed by a falling piano or fallen down the stairs. He didn’t even wake up at one point.

I woke up again, the clock striking 9:38 made me want to jump out of the window. I was tired and desperate. I had already cried so much my eyes wouldn’t even get watery. Yet, something had changed. Even though I couldn’t put my finger on it, my environment felt less like a stage today. I turned my head and saw that Harry wasn’t sleeping anymore. I went down to the living room and couldn’t find him either.

So, Harry was gone, but where? I had neither missed calls nor texts and hadn’t found any written notes. The morning was slowly fading away and yet, I was still stuck on this particular Friday. Waiting for something to happen for so long was new and absolutely awful. I was literally waiting for Harry to die as if we would wake up on Saturday.

He finally came back at half past one.

‘Hey.’ He placed some papers bags on the kitchen counter and kissed me before sitting at my right.

‘I grabbed some bagels. Cheese, veggies, humus and peas. With a carrot cake.’ He looked at the tea table and frowned ‘hey you could have waited for me to light the first blunt of the day. That’s not cool.’  I shrugged and passed it to him.

‘Hazza?’ He exhaled deeply and looked at me with concern. I knew I looked like a proper mess but it didn’t matter anymore. ‘What are the penguin’s species in Antarctica?’

‘Emperor, Adelie, Chinstrap, Macaroni and Rockhopper. Why?’ He counted on his fingers.

‘Does it feel _real_? After all those years of repeating those names. How many times did we have to make that list?’

‘Every time one of us had a panic attack. What do you mean, I don’t get it. You okay?’

I sounded crazy because I was crazy. Nothing made sense and I wanted everything to be over. The more I would look at the details the less I recognized Harry. Even my Hazza had started to look fake. I stood up, ignoring Harry’s hand on my thigh and looked through the window. A bus was waiting for the passenger to climb in. There was an ad on its side displaying a woman, apparently a fortune teller with the slogan ‘What do you wish to do?’

I thought about the moment just before I witnessed Harry falling asleep into my arms the first Friday ever.  I felt my heart shrink when it dawned upon me that I had made a wish that night, to be lost in the moment for ever. I felt myself fall on the ground and my head hit the floor violently.

 

I opened my eyes and saw Harry’s face, he was frowning at me.

‘You okay babe? Thought you were dead. I-’

‘I’m fine Hazza. Remember when we said that the day I propose we’d make a wish to challenge the odds?’

‘I- Yes, I remember.’

‘Tell me, what would you be your wish right now?’ He helped me stood up and brought me to the sofa.

‘I can’t tell you.’

‘What?’ what game was he playing? I looked at him and stared.

‘It can only be true if you or I propose. We’re not engaged. I can’t.’ he said to me very seriously. That was the thing about Harry, he was faithful and loyal. Promises weren’t something he would joke about. I couldn’t stay mad at him for something I valued so much.

‘Harry. Go to the kitchen and bring the teapot.’ He tilted his head and pouted. I told him again and he finally let go off my hand. He walked slowly to the kitchen, as if to have time to process my demand. He lifted the teapot and showed it to me for approbation. I nodded, he smiled at me obviously amused by the situation. I let him sat back and opened the pot.

‘Close your eyes.’ He didn’t say anything and obeyed. I grabbed the box inside, and knelt. My head was still hurting and everything was a bit woozy but I had to. Something in my chest was telling me that Harry’s wish could solve anything.

‘Harry Edward Styles. Open your eyes.’ He looked at me and then peered at the ring. His mouth fell open for a few seconds before smiling. The green of his eyes was immense and for a moment I was ready to jump in. I smiled back and before he could talk I decided that I would deliver my speech on this Friday.

‘Harry. Words aren’t enough to express how much I love you. You speak and my heart sings. Wherever you are is my home. Whenever you’re here time is infinite. Whoever you are is what is best for me. We have shared so many moments of bliss, I cannot wait to spend the rest of my days with you. I loved you then, I love you now and forever. From the bottom of my heart, please, would you marry me and make me the happiest man on earth?’

 I looked at his tears slowly rolling down his cheeks as I pronounced the words. He grabbed my face between his large hands and kissed me with all he got. He let himself fell on me and kissed me again and again. His moves were so tender, so carefully thought through, this infinite love made me feel utterly and peacefully complete.

‘You didn’t answer.’ I whispered against his lips. He grinned and whispered back to me, a joyful _yes_.

I tried to grab the box but Harry grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers.

‘I guess you can have your answer Lou. My only wish is to grow old with you. I cannot wait to see you grow into a wonderful thirty-year-old father, fifty-year-old grandfather and seventy-year-old filthy rich retired who’ll spend his day between my legs and some mojitos.’

 

His face was so close to me, his mouth so delicately shaped and eyes so bright, it was hard to process that this man was all mine.

‘I cannot wait to lie to our kids about Santa, I’ll tell them they have to eat broccolis to enter the Christmas list.’ He kissed my forehead and nose. ‘I cannot wait to watch the grumpy you jumping into his jeans because he’s late for work, over and over again. To hear you shout at the football players until you’re too old not to fall asleep in front of the tv.’ He kissed my cheek and neck.

‘I cannot wait to love you more and more. Today, tomorrow and for the rest of my days.’

 

We spend the rest of the days eating marshmallows and drinking wine, cuddled on the sofa.

‘Let’s go for a walk.’ He whispered against my ear. I knew this voice by heart. He was tipsy and ready to have some fun on the streets. It had become our thing, we would drink enough to feel light but not enough to embarrass ourselves too much in front of strangers. It had always be fun.

As we were walking, Harry started to imitate what he thought to be the voice of strangers and tell silly stories, I was laughing so hard my stomach hurt. I noticed someone from the corner of my mouth, a guy, rather skinny and pale apparently waiting for something. We turned right and reached an alley. There were gratifies on the storefronts that made Harry stopped. He had his eyes wild open and a big grin on his face.  He was too beautiful to bother looking at anything else.

‘Hey!’ someone shouted, it made us start. I turned around and saw the guy from earlier. He was sniffling and holding something hidden behind his coat.

‘Can we help you sir?’ Harry proposed just before standing slightly in front of me.

‘Gimme your wallet.’ He said bringing out his gun and aiming at Harry. I looked at him with terror but tried my best to remain composed. Harry couldn’t die again. I had reached the conclusion that I would sacrifice myself not to get him hurt. Harry smiled at me and grabbed my wallet from my back pocket.

‘It’s gonna be okay.’ I barely heard from his lips. He was standing still, his chin up, strong and brave, as always.

‘Take everything and go.’ He said calmly. ‘We don’t want any fuss.’ The guy sniffled again and put the wallet on the large pocket of his shabby coat.

He stepped away slowly, still looking at us. Without thinking it twice I grabbed Harry’s hand. I needed to feel him. I thought the guy would be gone already but he stopped and looked at me with utter disgust.

‘You fags.’ He aimed at Harry and pulled the trigger.

 

Everything went black and I woke up again, screaming in the process. I threw myself on the bed expecting to find Harry’s arms but the bed was empty. Tears began to roll down my cheeks effortlessly. I was tired, so tired. No sooner had I thought that Harry was dead for good than I smelt his perfume on the sheets I had buried my face into. I turned around as quick as possible and  looked at the clock.

 Saturday 10:19.

I couldn’t believe my own eyes. It was over. Now I felt the need to shout my joy from the rooftops. I let myself fall on the bed and breathed in and out. It was over. It took me some time to process everything and actually think about finding Harry. Hardly had I attempted to find him when he appeared at the corner of my eyes, freshly cleaned, his towel still wrapped around his waist. His engagement ring perfectly fitting his finger.

‘You okay babe?’ his voice was still raspy and his cheeks pink. Just the way I liked them. I stood up on the bed and ran towards him. I took him in my arms, gripping his neck tightly. He was alive and it was Saturday. Whatever had been going on was over.

‘It’s Saturday!’ I spoke against his neck, his skin smelt like vanilla and caramel.

‘How many Friday did you have?’ He laughed slightly before wrapping his arms around my waist.

I kissed him as an answer. I couldn’t put into words what had just happened. I would keep everything for myself just in case, not to trigger the odds and experience that kind of hell again.

‘We’re engaged.’  I said, my face buried into his neck slowly finding peace between his arms. ‘ Gosh I missed _you_ so much.’ I said holding him tighter as I was still feeling very small. ‘It’s Saturday.’ I repeated again just because it felt good.

‘It is.’ 

 

Believe it or not, I heard him smile. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
